Metals
Metal is a material that is typically hard, opaque, shiny and has good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metal is the most valuable material in all of the Known World, for it can be hammered and pressed permanently out of shape to make weapons, buildings, currency and much more. It too can be fused with other metals to create stronger forms. Below are a list of metals and their popular uses and attributes. Currency Bronze Bronze is an alloy consisting of several different types of metal, primarily copper and tin. Bronze was among the first of metals to be discovered in the earliest stages of Asaland history. Through it's discovery, mankind was able to forge stronger structures and weapons. Since the discovery of iron, bronze has mainly been used to forge buildings. It's also been integrated as the most basic coin in the Eight Kingdom's currency. A bronze coin is popularly called a Knight's piece. A hundred knight's pieces can but a silver coin, or a King's piece. Silver Valued as a precious metal, silver is used for currency and water filtration. When it was discovered, it was bought by the most richest and powerful houses to sit in their vaults and not be spent. While very valuable, the King saw it unfit for it to be left in vaults and not be used, so the King orchestrated a plan with the banks to buy the metal and break it down into coins. Now as a coin, it creates a healthy flow of exchange in the economy while still maintaining its worth. A silver coin is popularly called a King's piece. A hundred king's pieces can purchase a gold coin. Gold Gold has a similar origin to silver; it was discovered and bought by the richest of houses, only to be bought back and made into a coin. As a currency, it is the most valuable form of currency. The peasant in the Eight Kingdoms makes roughly 2 gold pieces in a year. Weapons Iron Tungsten The metal known as Wolfsframe is considered to be one of the strongest and sharpest natural metals in the known world. Discovered deep within the heart of a gold mining operation the metal soon found to be worth its weight in silver. Blades fashioned from the metal soon began to prove their worth, able to slash through bronze with ease, and even cause iron to buckle under the attack. Steel plate of course is able to keep the blades out, but after battle one might have experienced a few broken ribs if struck hard enough with such a blade. Starfall Steel The name of this metal comes from its origins, said to only come from the center of fallen stars this metal glows white as milk glass. The properties of the blades are still unknown, but they glow as if they are fallen stars upon the earth. Sending an aura of light around all who wield it, some mages believe this metal has the power to slice through dragon hide as if it is nothing more than leather. Swords forged of this metal never seem to tire, their edges always sharp, and their ring is said to be as beautiful as the siren’s tongue. Arstriel Iron Arstriel Iron is a form of Iron that has been fused with magic to make it the sharpest metal in the Known World. It isn't the best material to make a sword out of because it isn't as hard as steel, but it's unnatural sharpness makes it an excellent material for arrow heads. It's one of the few things that can break through dragon skin. Unlike Robustium Steel, Arstriel Iron's supply isn't limited because it's a combination of regular iron and magic. Crucible Steel Crucible Steel is essentially a form of expertly-crafted steel, with few impurities. Though it is not as hard or sharp as many other metals, it is coveted for its flexibility. The pureness of the steel makes a crucible sword especially resistant to shattering, and when a blade finds itself stuck in a body or wooden shield, it has been known to bend and snap back in place when pressure is applied to the hilt as opposed to damaging the blade. Other Robustium Steel See Robustium